bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kentaro Ashikaga
Kentaro Ashikaga (アシカガケンタロ, Ashikaga Kentaro) is the lieutenant of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13 serving under Captain Mujihi Akudama. He was once the 10th seat of the Fourth Division but left upon his promotion. Appearance Kentaro is incredibly muscular, and is battle scarred all over his face. For that reason he wraps his face in mummy-like bandages, and thus we do not know what his face truly looks like, only that he has purple eyes and black hair (we only know this because tuffs of hair stick out from his bandages). Aside from this he wears a standard shinigami outfit with a white obi and his lieutenant's armband on his right arm. Personality Kentaro is extremely ruthless and coldblooded. Living by the belief that weak only exist for the benefit of the strong, he generally appears heartless, though in reality he isn't. For all of his ruthless nature, he was still in love with a young woman in the Rukongai who has yet to be named by Kentaro, and understood her feelings. He is also able to form some bonds to a degree within his division. Kentaro displays very high intelligence, in some ways giving him something of an evil genius persona. He is extremely crafty, being able to hide from almost any type of enemy despite their efforts to find him, and his plans have almost always succeeded in bringing them down. He also learns from his mistakes. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kentaro is shown to be highly proficient in the wielding of his Zanpakutō. Mixing his mastery of his sword's unique design with the special ability it has, he is coldly proficient during its use and application. Expert Tactician: He is highly conscious of his weaknesses and strengths, commonly devising methods which take advantage of his Zanpakutō's special ability, even in situations when the odds are against him. Flash Steps: Kentaro is proficient in the use of flash steps, allowing him to keep up with at least other lieutenant-level Shinigami. Kidō Expert: He has great talent for Kidō, even back at the Shinigami Academy, and he is often seen applying Kidō spells during fights. He is even skilled enough to use a level 58 destructive spell and a level 73 binding spell without incantation and with relative ease, as well as being proficient in healing Kidō due to his time spent as a lowly member of the 4th Division. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Kentaro boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakuto Homura Dama (ホムラダマ, Fire Spirit) takes the form of a standard katana with a oval tsuba, that has small indentions along it's edges. It has a amethyst-colored handle and a long black blade as well as a black sheath * Shikai: Homura Dama is released with the phrase, "Burn away the flesh.", which he will say while drawing the blade from the sheath thus consuming the blade in flames. It would also seem as though Kentaro's fists are also covered in flames. While in shikai, a reiatsu that has similar properties to gunpowder coats the blade itself, therefore giving Homura Dama explosive power when the gunpowder reiatsu contacts with the shikai fire. : Shikai Special Ability: When released, Homura Dama's blade is engulfed into fire. In shikai it has one known special abilities; :* Some no Kenbu: Kagezuchi (ソメノケンブ:カゲズチ, First Sword Dance: Fire Cliff Spirit God): The Some no Kenbu: Kagezuchi currently is the ultimate technique in Kentaro's arsenal. He activates it by scraping his blade from the base to the tip on the end of the scabbard, creating a miniature fire cyclone around the blade. He can then direct the flames and cause massive fire tornadoes wherever he pleases. * Bankai: Not yet achieved. Trivia * He is based on the character Shishio Makoto from Rurouni Kenshin.